


Loving Spot Conlon

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Spot Conlon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Racetrack Higgins, Good Boyfriend Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: To most people, trying to love Spot Conlon felt like trying to love a brick wall. But to Racetrack Higgins, loving Spot Conlon just came natural.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Loving Spot Conlon

To most people, trying to love Spot Conlon felt like trying to love a brick wall. You could holler and beat your fists against it all you liked, but nothing was getting through that wall. And nothing much was getting out either. Love had turned its back on Spot Conlon when he was far too young, and for a long time he turned his back on love in kind. The world bit Spot and Spot bit back. Tooth and nail he fought. It was a long time before he realised that he didn't need to fight so much. How to not fight so much. How to turn back around to face love. How to take down the wall, brick by brick. 

He wasn't sure he could have done it if Racer hadn't handed him the pickaxe. Hadn't shouted from the other side of the wall the words, 'You deserve to be loved. You are loved. Let me love you. Let me in. Let the world see you and how brightly you can shine', that filtered through the thick, heavy bricks, reaching Spot's soul as nothing more than a whisper. But eventually, even Spot couldn't ignore it. Not when a part of him was clawing its way out of him, just as keen and willing to love Race with his whole being in the way that Race deserved.

Loving Spot Conlon never felt like loving a brick wall to Racetrack. "You're more like Jenga", he would say affectionately. "You look all tough, and impossible to crack on the outside, but it's only 'cause yous a little broken on the inside, and yous scared someone might hit the wrong nerve and the whole thing'll come tumbling down if you let them in and let them see. But that's okay, 'cause you can build yourself back up again. And now yous got me to help you. You don't have to let no-one see your vulnerabilities but me".

With his jokes, and his smile, and his kind words, and his understanding of Spot's fears, their similar and shared experiences that had somehow shaped them so differently, Racer had seeped through Spot's defences, from acquaintances to friends, to the loves of each others lives. A feat no other friend or casual lover had ever come close to, or believed was possible when it came to Spot Conlon. Where others had tried and failed to break the wall, to even make a dent, Racer had destroyed it completely. Through patience, and love. Through never pushing, and never demanding. Through the knowledge that Spot did love him, even if it was difficult for him to show it at first. And through never blaming him for not knowing how to respond this emotion that had never been directed towards him before, or for struggling to express a feeling that, before Racer, he'd never truly felt. Everyone else had blamed Spot, and the wall, for making it so difficult to love him. To get anything in return. Only Racetrack had loved him regardless of any wall. Only Race saw what he needed, what he wanted, and so gradually Spot had responded with the same love and affection. Only Race had seen Spot's wall for what it was. A part of him. And only Race had helped him see that, at least around him, he didn't need it anymore. 

To Racetrack Higgins, it seemed that loving Spot Conlon just came natural.


End file.
